User blog:Salmonoid/Unjustifiably Banned-
Unjustly Banned Unjustified: To be unable to show reason and be right As everyone may know, I was banned last night from Freedom Forces, without a reason or a cause. I will not mention the user in the article to avoid any hatred in the future, but I will not hesitate to be rude in any form or fashion, for the user deserves this behavior- Owners and admins have one job, to be nice and welcoming, not to pound the shit out of fresh meat that joins the group. One specific user completely went off the rails with this morale, and began to harass me for making a simple mistake that can always be fixed, since y'know, they are the owner. Yelling and cursing doesnt accomplish anything, especially when you're trying to reason with someone. No one gives a fuck if you have a potty mouth, keep it shut when you're speaking formally, especially when you're older than me- that really shows immaturity. I won't forget to mention that harassing a user thats only being in character is the most sick, twisted, and rude thing you could do to a literate roleplayer. If you want to begin to judge me, slip on my fucking shoes, and have fun while you're on them, because being a literate roleplayer is extremely difficult. In an arguement, you never should whip out an irrelevant topic, especially when it derails the conversation. "Wonder" and Marlene are two very semi-developed characters, and have long ways to go. But what's your excuse for your character? Your character is a damn self-insert. Nothing he does makes sense, nothing he says makes sense, nothing he will ever do will make sense in any story. Dragons and hedgehogs from different universes? This isn't Spyro if I had read the title correctly. I don't understand understand his backstory whatsoever. Now, Marlene HAD a purpose, and it was to destroy DATL, someone whom wanted to destroy the universe (not to mention there was going to be an arc) I had my reasons for her to be included, but whats your excuse? Oh wait, you have none. The story is confusing, and tends to be extremely stupid at some points. One moment they're in the future, the next in the past. None of it makes sense. It was okay until the chapter with Dominion- thats when you started getting really picky with my actions that were in character. None of your characters have justified behaviors in any form. Not to mention when you attempt to roleplay as a canon character, that's when it goes down hill. I also forgot to mention flexibility. If you want a good roleplay, you MUST be flexible with everyone. No biased behaviors whatsoever, that's what makes you the asshat. Before I had gotten banned, I had noticed you didn't seem to give a fuck when I PMed you. Is it because my actions would derail the plot, or is it because you hated me all along even though I was trying extremely hard to fit in? Probably the second option because that's the kind of selfish owner you are. You have no right to slam down the victim card of me harassing you. Your selfishness got yourself into this problem, therefore you are the accuser. This situation will never leave me. You are the most- hurtful and brain dead person I have ever met. Sorry, but it's true. I have never seen someone fuck up this badly with a roleplay. Please, stop lying to everyone about what happened. You know you are a selfish fuck, and you finally need to admit it. I have also seen what you had said about me after I had been banned. Any trash talk about me really shows how mature you are. Not to mention these irrelevant things you sent to my good friend: " If you preach her choir you can get out. " First of all, what am I supporting that makes him want to preach it? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. All I wanted was an apology and your selfish ass had to be- just immature and irrelevant to avoid the topic at hand. " But she didn't need to whip the Bible verse of why we are terrible admins. " Stop. Lying. I never said you were bad admins. In fact, I NEVER MENTIONED THEM. All I said was that you were being immature and needed to apologize. " And why her talent is wasted. " What talent? All I said was that I poured months into this-- oh wait, he's a selfish fuck he doesn't care. Now. I want you to read this definition of unjustified by one of my peers- " Something that is not allowed. " And my personal definition as well- " When something is done without reason (biased, opinion, etc.) " Now, place these into context and drill it into your 17-year-old skull. If you're ever going to grow up, apologize when someone wants it, even if it wasn't your fault (when it clearly was- and I ended up apologizing.) I will no longer apologize for any of my further actions until I recieve an apology from you personally. I currently have you blocked on Kik to avoid your fucking mouthing. So, I invite you to my private Discord server- if you ever want to apologize. Until then. I hope you have a great life- MY SERVER Category:Blog posts